Just another high school drama
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: After a terrible event Hinata has enrolled in a new school. And with new people has decided to change since no one can question her past but part of her past has decided to return and he could destroy everything she has worked for. Luckily he can't remember her. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Throwing her bag over the shoulder-high brick wall, Hinata took a few steps back and ran. Jumping, she dug her foot into the brick work and swung herself over the wall. She was running late and on her first day of school no less. Sprinting Hinata cut across the basketball courts, almost tripping as she met the stairs. Having only been here once she knew her way around pretty well. After climbing up two flights of stairs and jumping down a third one, she skidded to a halt in front of the office door. The office ladies stared disapprovingly at her attire, which wasn't much, Hinata was wearing a short black tartan skirt with stripy black and yellow stockings that had seen better days, her shoes were black high tops and she was wearing a black tube top with a loose yellow tank top that had no back with the phrase 'I eat babies' in bold black writing. 'I will not cry today' she thought, taking a deep breath. "Good morning, I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she stuttered, despite her amazing dress sense and dare-devil skills when it came to adults Hinata Hyuuga was a little shy. The lady, wearing a bright orange jacket that hugged her ample frame making her look like a pumpkin, rose a brow at the sigh girl seeing as how her personality didn't quite match up with her dress sense. She handed over a time-table to the young woman in front of her and smiled, it really looked more like a smirk. Hinata nodded her thanks, scanning the paper as she left. Psych 101 was up after home-group, she sighed turning back the way she came not wanting to have to sit around with others she didn't know for another half hour before going to class. Hinata wanted to cringe upon entering the classroom, she had been put into advanced placement so at least half her class was the same age while the others were either a year or two older. It seemed that no one wanted to get along with all there screaming. The teacher beckoned her in, he smiled at her politely "if you want to introduce yourself go ahead" he muttered with a half decent shrug. Hinata looked out at the class, a head ache already forming from the noise. 'this time I will be brave' she told herself, barely hearing her own thoughts. She called out a small excuse me to the class that went unheard and decided to try a different method. Taking a deep breath, Hinata yelled at the class "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SCREAMING" everyone fell silent. "better" she muttered, "my name is Hinata" she mock saluted the class falling into the nearest empty seat. Within seconds everything returned to normal. Two girls next her glanced at her before dropping their voices to a whisper, Hinata watched their movements from the corner of her eye. They glanced at her again before looking at the door. Hinata decided to ignore it, they were probably worried about a friend who was late and didn't know how they would react. "so Hinata you new here right?" turning to the voice she noted it was the two girls that had stared at her. "yeah" she said, as if it wasn't obvious before. Turning her chair to face the two she looked them over. One had shoulder length bright bubblegum pink hair, with jade green eyes, she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a blood-red top on saying 'I heart nerds', with it she wore fake glasses with a geek frame. The other had long blonde hair in a pony, her bangs partially covered one of her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve blouse, a tight white pencil skirt with light pantyhose and white pumps. "Well I'm Ino and this is Sakura, it's nice to meet you Hinata" the blonde said "so why was everyone screaming so much before?" she asked putting her feet on Sakura's desk. The pinkette scowled at her feet, looking hesitant and then shoved Hinata's shoes from her desk. "oh the class was in a war over you, we got bored waiting and brought up the question of whether you would be female or male, of course the teacher didn't know" sakura snorted, Ino nodded. "Kakashi sensei is a little dense, he barely knows half the classes names" Hinata nodded slightly taking all this in with little interest. Ignoring the girls as they chattered away Hinata noticed the dark hair man standing before her "What?" she asked staring right back at him. The two girls squealed and gasped a good morning, it went unnoticed by the tall man. "you're in my seat" he muttered, "move" she ignored the order, pretending to clean her nails. He slammed his books down on the desk, glaring at her. Hinata looked up quite innocently as if she hadn't noticed him. 'I won't be weak' she thought, grinning. "oh want me to move?" placing her hands on the desk, Hinata rocked it forward so his books skidded across the floor. "fuck off princess, like I'd move for you" the class fell silent all wanting to see what he would do. He sat down on the desk, long legs on either side of her chair so she couldn't escape. Grabbing her chin, he squeezed, hard. "speak like that to me again and I'll rip out your pretty little tongue" he growled. Looking at him properly Hinata recognised who he was. "even try it and I'll rip your pretty little dick off Sasuke" Hinata and Sasuke had been friends a very long time ago, it wouldn't have surprised her if he had forgotten her. She had still been very shy then.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at her lunch, Hinata was bored. Her A.P classes were a bore and she had actually slept through two of them. Hinata had done the same work last year at her old school, so she already knew what was going on. Spotting an empty table, she waltzed over banging down the tray as Sasuke got there.

"looks like we're going to be buds" she said, sitting right across from him.

"it's Hinata right? Why don't we forget about this morning and start again" he muttered, looking at his text books.

"wow, when did you start trying to be diplomatic Uchiha, because I gotta say solving fights with fists was more your style" he glared at her brows creased, to Hinata it looked like he was having a brain aneurism trying to figure out who she was. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her apple leaving the rest behind. Wondering the halls she found herself outside her chemistry room, with a small shrug she entered. Better to be early then late. Hinata almost jumped when she noticed the guy slumped over the desk, asleep. She waved her hand in face to see if he was faking then stepped back. His long chocolate-brown locks covered most of his face and he had an unlit cigarette resting between his fingers. He looked totally ready for the beach wearing an open green button up shirt over a black tank top, light brown board shorts and flip-flops. She sat down next to him, figuring that if he was the type to sleep in class he was either smart or had a smart lab partner that could put up with him slacking off. It was most likely the first one. Hinata placed the apple in front of her and rustled up her books for chem, answering the questions for the first chapter. Hinata, so caught up in her work, didn't even notice when the rest of the class started to file in. Not until the uneaten apple left her hand only to be replaced by an unlit cigarette, the teen next to her was happily taking a bite out of her apple.

"so your my new lab partner then?" he asked, she nodded and swapped back her apple.

"least you seem better than my last one" he muttered pointing over to the woman sitting on the teacher's desk. She had sandy blonde hair separated into four pigtails and deep-sea green eyes. Her shoes were knee-high blood-red converse, she had black stockings on with a loosely fitted black dress and red belt with fingerless red gloves.

"looks like you've got a lab partner thank god" she said, almost making Hinata jump. Lazily she walked back to the front of the class

"Tsunade-sensei has a hangover today, so I'll be supervising as you go on with book work, the lab work has been moved to next week" half of the class groaned others sounded relieved. Turning back to her partner she took a chunk out of the apple before offering it to him again.

"Shikamaru Nara" he said as he took the offered fruit. "Hinata, who is she?" asked pointing to the blonde.

"Temari teaching aid" he passed the apple back, grabbing her book instead and looking over her work.

"you can slack off for a bit Hinata, your already ahead of the class" he said looking a little impressed, Hinata just shrugged, chewing.

"I did this work last year at my old school, I was hoping the A.P classes here would be further along" the T.A came over to their table with a look of displeasure marring her features.

"another genius, I can give you the projects and reports you missed if you like along with a few that are coming up but if you want the rest of the work for the year ask Tsunade when she comes back, he can help you with that" she said with a sigh pointing at Shikamaru.

"I got bored and finished the years work early, had to bargain with the old lady to do that, I'll get her to agree to it tomorrow for you" Hinata smiled brightly at the lazy man , hugging him much to his surprise before passing back the apple. "Thanks Shika-kun, I hate asking the old lady anything"


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata entered her photography class startled when she had a camera stuffed in her face. The brunette had a box brownie camera in her hands, she stood staring at it amazed.

"sorry about that" the girl muttered smiling impishly, it was infectious Hinata smiled back. The girl wore her hair in two buns and was wearing a fedora with a press card like journalist did in old movies, she wore a long sleeve button up shirt that was light brown colour with a brown tie, dark slacks and low brown heels.

"I just can't help myself sometimes, I'm Tenten" she said smiling once more, hand outstretched. Hinata grabbed her hand

"I'm Hinata, I don't mind it" looking round the classroom she noted the walls were lined with shelves filled with camera's, old and new. Her fingers started twitching at the thought of using them. Still dreaming of using them, Hinata jumped when she felt an unfamiliar weight in her hands. Looking down she found herself holding a Polaroid camera

"have fun with it, here have some more film" the teacher smiled sweetly and passed over a box of film. Hinata could only nod shocked.

"hey Hina-chan let's go" Tenten grabbed her arm, dragging her from the room. "that was Kurenai, she lets us do what we want as long as we stick to a theme and use the camera's she gives us" Hinata nodded before taking a quick shot of Tenten, much like she did earlier. "fashion" Hinata muttered,

"I'm going to use fashion as my theme, I mean look at most of the girls here" the older girl nodded.

"I think I might do a teenage love drama, you know take photo's to tell a story but who to place you with" she muttered, tapping her foot before suddenly circling Hinata. Clicking her fingers Tenten grabbed her wrist and ran dragging the poor Hinata behind her. Hinata watched as Tenten climbed the ladder to the roof, slowly she looked up to the roof to see who she was chasing. His face was hidden behind a camera but she knew who it was, as he removed the camera Hinata remembered how he used to constantly take photos of her when she wasn't looking.

"come on teme you owe me one reme-" he slapped a hand over her mouth "fine, now what the hell is it you want me to do?" he asked groaning over the fact he even owed her a favour.

"your going to be my model for the year with Hinata, I'm going to make of photographic comic of a teenage love drama"


	4. Chapter 4

Her alarm clock beeped and she glared at it with a deep hatred. Whacking it from the table, Hinata proceeded to fall out of bed.

"I don't want to go to school" she groaned. With a sigh she sat up, there was no one to tell her that she had to go anymore. Pulling her hair into a tight bun, she pressed the call button on her phone, letting it ring as she stripped.

"morning Tenny" she called from her wardrobe, flicking through shirts.

"Hina you were meant to call me three minutes ago!" she cried

"Jez ten I never said exactly at seven, you can't expect me to be perfect" Hinata growled, tripping over a shoe

"well whatever, what's are you wearing right now?"

"I'm naked" Tenten squealed at her words.

"I was about to get dressed, I'm thinking military" she called pulling out her army trench coat and military jacket comparing the two. Throwing the jacket on the bed, she pulled out her doc's and replaced the coat.

"olive green today, long pants with boots, or shorts and heeled boots?" Hinata asked pulling out a bra and matching panties.

"shorts with heels"

"okay later ten" as she hung up on her friend she found an olive colour tee. Stepping into her wardrobe she appeared, after several minutes read for school. Grabbing her dog tags and hat, Hinata grabbed a set of keys from the peg board. The Yamaha was Hinata's pride and joy of the collection, the black paint with its bright red butterfly design. Grabbing her leather jacket she exchanged it for the military one, stuffing the later in her bag. Swinging onto it, she found her black glasses in her pocket and started the bike tearing down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

She had no regards for the people in her school as she burst through the gates, skidding to a stop right in front of Sasuke.

"morning Uchiha, jealous?" she asked with a feral grin.

"no, but isn't this against school rules?" he muttered looking like he was going to walk away.

"yes but I am an exception to the rule" he raised an eyebrow at her answer "why?" He asked.

"..." she looked away from him, tears pooling. Wiping her eyes she glanced at him smiling

"it's none of your business Uchiha" she stuck her tongue out, swing herself off the bike. She wheeled her bike over to an angry looking Tsunade and left it in her parking space, handing over keys and jacket.

"trying to impress him or something huh?" she asked ever present scowl on her features when sober.

"nah, hey oba- chan can I have all the work for science for the rest of the year and the work I missed out on, please?" Hinata asked, using her puppy dog eyes in the older woman. She smirked and muttered something alone the lines of we'll see. Hinata frowned and stomped her feet a little, the old hag was never going to change her mind.

"Hina-chan" Tenten yelled waving her arms like a maniac, running towards her. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes before putting on her hat and jacket, she pulled her friend into a tight hug and then saluted her.

"you look cute today" she muttered tugging on the jacket. Tenten herself looked amazing with a strapless tan leather top and skirt, ending with beaded fringing, her long brown hair in two loose braid decorated with turquoise beads and red ribbon, her wrists wear adorned with a few braided bracelets and she wore sandals to complete the look

"you totally rock the Indian look yourself Tenny" the girls high fiver each other continuing on to class. Hinata had a bounce in her step when she made it to home room with seconds to spare, she had gotten one of the more wilder males in her year to agree to a photo shot. He was looking super sexy in his grey loose tank and leather jacket, dark distressed jeans that were loose and black and white vans. It also helped that you could see his tribal tattoos that went across his collar bone and that he had a stretcher and spike in one ear, it gave everything a wild edge to him.

A/N: I am not good with fashion or dressing myself in a presentable manner, so if my lovely choice of cloths for the girl And guys doesn't suit your taste please give me some ideas to work off!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata had a bounce in her step when she made it to home room with seconds to spare, she had gotten one of the more wilder men in her year to agree to a photo shot. He was looking super sexy in his grey loose tank and leather jacket, dark distressed jeans that were loose and black and white vans. It also helped that you could see his tribal tattoos that went across his collar-bone and that he had a stretcher and spike in one ear, it gave everything a wild edge to him. The girls smiled when she entered, Hinata beamed back and landed in her usual seat with a loud thump. Sakura wasn't as dressed up as normal, she looked tired, like she had stayed up all night to finish a project. While Ino was wearing a bright white button up long sleeve shirt tucked into a long high-waisted navy pleated skirt, knee-high white socks and black Mary janes. She had a navy bow tuck under her collar, her hair was in a fishtail braid resting over her shoulder and a dark navy headband rested in her hair. Ino looked like a catholic school girl. Since had Ino became intent on her school work, Hinata slid from her chair dragging Sakura with her. Ino looked the figure of innocence, working hard with all the mess and chaos around her. Her dark eyeshadow worked well with her pale skin. Hinata pulled the film camera from her bag, holding a finger to her lips to silence Sakura. Shifting so she had Ino siting at angle to the camera, she focused on her friend as she blurred the back ground making sure Ino sat centre in the photo. Quickly Hinata took three snapshots before her friend noticed the click of the camera lens. Ino scowled but Hinata and Sakura giggled.

"I couldn't help it Ino, this my biggest project and I just want it to be perfect" she muttered, sitting down again. Pulling out another camera, Hinata moved to stand in front of Ino's desk.

"stay sitting ladylike" Hinata muttered, grabbing her arm to place it in front of her across the desk. "put your finger to your lips and look up through your lashes, like your telling everyone to be quiet" Hinata whispered, she moved slowly it was as if loud noises would ruin everything. Carefully she took the photo, taking only one and praying it work.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata sighed as she got to chem class early. Her lab partner was once again asleep judging by the brown mass of hair covering the table. Removing two apples from her green canvas bag, Hinata placed them on the desk between the two before pulling out the past assignment's Temari had given her to finish them. After twenty minutes, he groaned taking out his head phones and reached for the fruit. Offering the bitten apple, she raised a brow but took it anyway.

"it's a habit, as a kid I used to do it all the time with my friend" he muttered. As Hinata passed it back to him she almost gasped. Shikamaru was wearing a tie. A tie an a long sleeve button up shirt. That was done up.

"why are you wearing a tie?" Hinata asked still not believing the sight before her. "I have some stupid meeting on tonight and was told to look presentable and if you think I look better you should meet my friend Gaara" he muttered smiling. Hinata had stopped listening about halfway through and started thinking about how she could use this for her project. Grabbing her diary, she flicked to today's date seeing when she had free time.

"4:30 after school are you free?" Hinata asked pulling out a sketch book, writing down the details to her idea's. He nodded uncertain of what she was thinking, or what she was doing.

"can I pencil you in for a shoot? Oh and I want to meet this friend of your's, Gaara wasn't it, after class" she said, to interested in what she was doing to even notice the odd look Shikamaru was giving her. Hinata wanted to squeal when she caught sight of Temari, today was a good day for her. She had her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun with a miniature red and black striped top hat clipped to he side of her head. She was dress in white skinny jeans with knee-high tight black leather boots and a blood-red jacket that acted as her shirt. The jacket was sleeveless and low-cut exposing the top of her lacy black bra with long tails, to finish the look she had white gloves.

"oh my god Temari you look so risqué, like a ring master, 5:30 after school I must have you in my photo shoot no buts" Temari stared gasping like a fish out of water, Hinata smiled brightly noting it down in her diary. Temari walked around the beaming girl to give a questing look at Shikamaru.

"I think it's to do with her photography work, her folio if filled with picture of different fashions and people from this school" he muttered going back to eating the fruit.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata sighed passionlessly, waiting for Shikamaru's friend was like waiting for christmas to arrive. Shikamaru jumped up with quite a bit of energy, when he saw the spiky red hair of his friend.

"Gaara over here" he shouted over the noise of the crowded hall way. Rushing into the crowd he grabbed Gaara's arm dragging him to the empty space he was occupying a second ago.

"Gaara this my friend Hinata she wanted to meet you" he was dressed similarly to Shikamaru, black long sleeve button up shirt with a tie, black jeans and converse that matched the tie. But instead of a dark forest green, Gaara had a dark red tie on, one that was a darker red then his hair.

"4:30 I want the both of you in the photography rooms and don't forget your piercing's, specially the lip ring" Hinata said before walking away. Gaara stared after the raven haired beauty, more confused than ever.

"she is rather like a force of Nature, better just to give in to her demands" Shikamaru muttered, deciding to finally leave for the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata looked terrible. Dressed in an old dark blue layered skirt that stopped mid calf, with an off white button up long sleeve shirt that had lace done the front that was yellowing, scuffed clunky school shoes and long white socks that wouldn't stay up.

"Ten you want me to wear this?" she uttered in disgust, shuddering even worse when Tenten passed her thick framed glasses.

"yeah, I'm going for an ugly duckling story, so you'll be wearing stuff like this for a while" Tenten shrugged an apology and steered her friend to a seat.

"it take 5 shots per second, so I want you to act it out and speak while you're doing it, okay, Sasuke you and Sai are gonna walk past Hina talking, Sasuke knocks your books off the table by accident and stops to help, Hina your shy and just go from there" Hinata looked down at her books feigning interest, faintly hearing the quiet conversation of the two boys. She didn't look up when Sasuke came by and accidentally knocked her books off the table. Turning back he bent down to pick them up as she didn't

"sorry" he muttered smiling apologetically

"i..it's ok...okay" she stuttered in a whisper, Sai mutter a quick talk to you later and Sasuke waved not looking back. Standing back up with half her books she placed them on the table and reached out to take the books from Sasuke. Their fingers touched slightly and it felt like lighting had struck. She gasped and pulled her hand back blushing, cradling her hand to her chest as if his touch hurt. Hinata looked up at him slowly not being able to explain what happened and she wasn't even faking it.

"I'm Sasuke" he offered, she only nodded and blushed more.

"m...my na..name is hi...hi...Hinata" her stutter was unbelievable, she blushed even worse and felt the tips of her ears burning. Hinata covered her face embarrassed, grabbing her bag she fled the scene. Sasuke looking alarmed, almost followed her but decided against it after a few steps.

"Tenten stop the camera" he muttered sprinting from the building. Hinata felt faint. She hadn't felt like that in years. Breathing deeply she sat down, checking her watch. 3:45 fifteen minutes till she had to meet up with the Inuzuka boy. The crunch of leaves alerted her to someone's presence, Sasuke stood there as stoic as ever.

"you okay?" he asked.

"j...just embarrassed" Hinata muttered feeling miserable, head resting in her palm.

"Ah so the stutter wasn't fake, I'm guess neither was the blush" he said as he sat down next to her

"I th...thought I had gotten rid of it but I guess old habits die hard, sorry Uchiha I have to go, I have a date set up that I can't miss." Hinata tried a smile as she left him but it seemed false.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata sighed, looking at her watch again 4:04. She was running late, hopefully he hadn't left yet. Running across the parking lot as fast as she could in heels, Hinata spotted the wild boy by her bike smoking.

"Inuzuka sorry I'm late" Hinata called as she got closer. Dropping her bags, she chucked him her helmet and ducked around him to move her bike.

"this is your bike?" he asked as she set it against the curb. As he watched her set up Kiba sat down on the pavement, shrugged his jacket off sitting it down next him with the helmet. He dashed the cigarette butt on the ground since it had burnt out, because he forgotten about it, and lit another not even hearing the clicks of the camera shutter. He pulled both legs up, resting his arms on is knees and looking start at the girl in front of him with interest. She was interesting and odd, but brave since she went up and started talking to him like they were old friends, most girls didn't like the piercings and tattoos. There was something about her that attracted him to her. Kiba stood up abruptly, dropping the fag to stand on the butt and walked towards Hinata. She bent was over her camera bag trying to force everything back in, he wrapped an arm around her petit frame causing her to bolt up straight. He moved the hand holding her lower and grabbed one of her hands before kissing up her collar-bone to her ear. She jerked back when his fingers grazed the top of her shorts, shivering at the feeling of his lips at her ear.

"you work so hard to look strong, this manic frenzy that you work up when talking is just a distraction so people think you're lively when really you want to retreat into a dark corner and cry" he muttered as his fingers dipped below the waist band of her shorts, she grabbed his hand trying to stop him. He let go of her wrist and sat his free hand on her hip before running it up her side, thumb grazing the curve of her breast.

"But you are strong, never let anyone tell you other wise, I would never have the courage to get up in the morning like you do if something tragic happened to me" he whispered, his hand dipped lower while the other rested on her hip again.

"how do you know?" she asked, eyes closed and almost breathless. Her knees felt weak at his touch.

"I can't see this emptiness in your eyes, when you feel like talking about it come find me, but be warned I'm not a good boy" she wanted to whimper at the loss of warmth but didn't want him to hear, grabbing her bag she ran, she ran and didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata was flustered and panting when she entered the photography studio 5 minutes earlier then planned, she took the time to set up her tripod, Hinata's hands shaking steadily. Pulling away the black fabric to show smooth white walls, she began trying to steady her nerves only to jump when the door opened.

"you in one corner and you in the other just relax and look intense" she snapped to on edge to even act nice.

"hey Hinata, can you take mine first I'm gonna hafta leave soon, sorry something came up" Shikamaru shrugged an apology, Hinata just sighed and took the few photo's of him she need, the rest she could edit. Hinata practically shoved him from the room as she shut the door to the studio. She slid down the door, listlessly, panting as if she couldn't breathe and it certainly felt like that to her. She felt as if someone was sitting on her chest.

"Hyuuga-San?" Hinata stood up fast spinning to face Gaara who she had forgotten about. Hinata sighed and a scrubbed her face clean with her sleeve. "I'm fine" she snapped, her eyes went wide as she realised that Gaara used her last name to address her.

"How did you know?" she whispered, wanting to tear her hair out. She wanted to bury her past, everything to be forgotten and if someone knew she was she couldn't leave it behind.

"we used to play together as kids when our parents had meetings" he said grabbing her arm to steady her, she looked ready to faint.

"I am very sorry about yo-" she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"please don't mention it, I want to bury my past and the incident with it, never call me by my last name and please don't tell anyone" Hinata asked, begging him. Gaara agreed to keep it secret and hugged her lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Tenten sighed, Hinata hadn't shown up at school yet. It was worrying because she wasn't answering her phone but also she had found the girls books in the photography room. Flicking through her planner Tenten wagered that one of these people must have know where she was. 'first up, Ino and Sakura, I know she's friends with them' Tenten thought, annoyed with the idea of talking to those two. Chucking Hinata's sketch book in her locker for safe keeping, she left the room searching for the girls.

"Kakashi-San sorry for interrupting, but do you mind if I borrow Ino for a few minutes?" he shook his head returning to the lecture. Ino looked relieved, even though she was only escaping for a few minutes.

"Hinata didn't show up to class," Tenten muttered taking a photo of the blonde to keep up appearances.

"She wasn't in home room either, I texted her but she hasn't replied sorry Ten but I've no idea what might of happened," Ino said shrugging. Tenten groaned, it looked like this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Do you know Kiba Inuzuka? he was scheduled to meet her after me, he might know something," she asked sounding a little desperate, Ino smiled slyly.

"He's on the track course." Tenten rolled her eyes, from where Ino had sat she would have had the best view of the guys as they worked out. She hollered a thanks, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Gai can I borrow Inuzuka-san for a minute or two?" she yelled, running down the course to catch up with the other enthusiastic sport teacher. He nodded and began to skip, she took that as her cue to leave.

"Hey Kiba your wanted by some chick," one of the guys yelled, he had over heard the earlier conversation. She thanked him, winking.

"You're Kiba?" She asked making sure. He nodded, looking snapped a photo.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hinata was, I'm her friend and she didn't show up to class so I'm a little worried," she explained, now chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm not her friend so I wouldn't know but she was a little shaken up when she left yesterday. If my words had any affect, then I reckon she'd be at home workin a few things out, that all?" he asked, not sounding the least bit friendly to her. Tenten glared at him and grudgingly asked the next question.

"Know a guy named Shikamaru Nara?" He nodded.

"He's normally down in the science rooms, if he's not there check the library for a guy with red hair and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead he'll know," Kiba answered walking off before she could say another word. Tenten flipped the bird at his retreating back and stomped off angrily. Inquiring down at the science lab had been a waste of time. The T.A there had, a little to happily, said he hadn't been in today. The library was looking just as fruitless until she spotting a guy sporting blood-red hair. Walking over she tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm looking for Shikamaru Nara I was told you might know where he is," she said politely, date book clutched between nervous hands almost denting the leather.

"unfortunately Nara-San isn't here today, is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked, Tenten smiled 'at least he's polite' she thought.

"Not unless you know a guy named Gaara" she muttered, sinking into the chair behind her. He smirked, almost laughing. Tenten glared, she had enough of rude boys and was about to tell him so.

"I'm Gaara," he explained. She blushed, groaning of all the day's she had to make a fool of herself it had to be today.

"I'm Tenten, I'm asking about Hinata sh-" Gaara cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Hinata-San is unwell, I took her home yesterday after our meeting. She has personal issues to sort out, I think it might be a while before she returns, if you will excuse me I have to rejoin my class." He nodded respectfully to her. Tenten returned the gesture, dragging herself back to class.

"Hey China don't look so down, she'll be here tomorrow. Hinata's the strong and silent type." Tenten hit the Uchiha but had to agree with him, otherwise she'd end up a mess herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata stared at the door intently, it hadn't changed much since she had looked at it but there it sat taunting her. She stared away and continued up the stairs, she still couldn't open that door. Her hands shook as stood before another door, much like the one before but the dust has yet to settle. Hinata still couldn't face her past no matter how hard she tried, she'd rather it gather dust in some forgotten corner of her mind. Climbing the ladder to the attic, she pulled a blanket from a chest, wrapping it round her frame. It smelled faintly of lavenders, like her mother. Her mother, Hinata thought, would know what to do. Sitting down on the abandon couch, she cried. Nobody was here to help her. She had nothing but broken promises and nightmares to comfort her. 'I have to go to school.' she thought, hearing the phone ring.

"That'll be Tenten," Hinata said, her voice croaky from the crying. She willed herself to move, to place the mask back on and pretend nothing ever happened. But she couldn't believe Kiba had cracked that mask with a few words, allowing Gaara to shatter it. Hinata probably looked like a message would scold her for that if she were here. She pinched herself grimacing, 'why torture yourself,'she thought.

"Hinata-San I think it's time for you to get off that couch, it's spewing dust and stuffing," she glared at Gaara from her behind blanket. Throwing it over her head she turned so she wasn't facing him. She heard him stand and walk over to the couch. He grabbed the blanket ripping it away from her, draping the chest it came from.

"It does you no good to mope," Gaara said sounding much like Hinata when she was younger.

"oh though when you said it I had to ask your mother what you said due to the stutter." He sat down on the couch, slinging an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"It does me plenty good, I'm not some angry little child, you don't understand," Hinata mumbled, tears starting once more.

"I lost my mother and father in very much the same way you did, so never say I don't understand," Gaara said sternly, almost scolding her. Standing he pulled her from the couch, pushing her towards the ladder.

"Now get cleaned up and go to school tomorrow, your chinese friend is going mad and if you don't tell her what's going on than I'll tell her were you live." Hinata gasped and glared, "You wouldn't." He nodded, smiling.

"I'd even tell her where you hide the spare key," he said smirking, sliding down the ladder to escape the very angry Hinata.

"Gaara you ass," she screamed, running after him haphazardly enough to trip down the ladder. He caught her as she fell, and rested his forehead against hers. "This person right here is the Hinata I know, next time you feel down call me, I listen to whatever you have to say and even act as a punching bag if needed." Hinata hugged him tight, "Thank you Gaara," she said feeling better for the first time in a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Pressing the call button on her phone, she let it ring as she stepped into her wardrobe. Waiting for someone to answer.

"So I was thinking either a serious look or maybe just totally outrageous, what do you think Ten?" Hinata asked, fingers crossed. She could hear the girl sigh on the other end.

"Nothing is ever serious when it comes to you, give me the outlines Hina," Tenten said sounding very over dramatic. Hinata sighed, Tenten wasn't mad at her. "Well the serious look is a vest, button up shirt and slacks or corset that sits under the bust with a short romantic silk skirt edged in lace and a black ruffle over the top, lace top," Hinata said, pulling the required items out.

"color scheme for the dress?" she asked. Serious tone on.

"Purple, white and black, although it might be more of an off-white, heels or boot's?" shifting to another rack, she pulled out her purple heels with the lace detail.

"heels, fisher net stockings, messy up do and lace gloves. Add some heavy make-up and dark purple lips and you are good to go sweetie," she said. Hinata clutched the dress tightly in her hands thanking god that Tenten was still talking to her.

"Thank you Tenten, I really mean it, you're the best friend I've always wanted and when I see you at school I have something important to tell you," Hinata said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It was something I should have mentioned weeks ago." Hinata hung up the phone after that, she was so glad for Tenten. Closing the door to her Chevy, Hinata smoothed out her skirts. Back held high she marched into the school feeling very much like she did on her first day. 'I will not cry today,' she thought, taking a deep breath. Everyone stared and she knew that it was because of her fantastic dress sense but it still felt as if her past had been exposed, it felt as of they were staring and thinking 'this is the girl responsible for their deaths.' Steeling her nerves she walked up to Sasuke and smirked 'this time I will be brave,' she thought.

"Hey Uchiha, sorry for wasting your time yesterday I was feeling under the weather," Hinata said beaming, while inside she felt like everything was shattering. He shrugged, nodded and walked off. Hinata stuck her tongue out, Sasuke actually returned the childish gesture. Spotting Tenten she waved, running to the girl despite her heels. Grabbing the girls hands, she dragged the confused Tenten into the first empty classroom she saw. Taking a deep breath Hinata closed her eyes, calming down before she started. 'I won't be weak,' she thought, ready to tell her secret.

"What I am about to tell is something really important, it involves my past and my reasons for coming here."


	15. Chapter 15

"My mother died when I was five, she died giving birth to my little sister Hanabi. Father brought a new house and I lost all my old friends, finding new ones in the new town. A few years ago we moved back here, I was still in private school, father was picking me up from school. The year had just finished and father was going to take us out to dinner. My sister was with us. I wasn't feeling well so we left the restaurant early, a drunk driver hit the car, I walked away with a gash on my head," Hinata said, stopping to lift her fringe up showing Tenten the scar that ran along her forehead.

"I... It's my fault they died," she whispered staring down at her hands. Tenten grabbed her hands, she wanted to slap the girl for thinking like that.

"Hinata it is not your fault." Hinata gripped her hands harder.

"It is, I asked to leave during the meal, if I had just let them finish they would still be here, that's not even the worst of it," she cried ripping her hands away, fisting them in the fabric of her skirt.

"My cousin committed suicide, after the accident he came to live with me and he had taken over father's company. He was eighteen when he moved in. The pressure of running the company became to much for him. One day I was finally ready to go through Hanabi's belongings, I found him on the roof taking photo's of the setting sun. I was ecstatic, Neji loved photography when we were younger he was always taking photo's but I had never once seen him pick up his camera in the year he was with me. When I couldn't see the sun anymore, I walked over and saw him put his camera down and step off the roof. He was still alive, but I couldn't move, I was shocked and when the ambulance came I realised what had happened. This is all my fault," Hinata said, her entire body was shaking. Tenten hugged her, she felt that if she let go Hinata would shatter. "Accidents happen all the time, so you can't blame yourself and Hinata Neji might have fallen off the roof, you never know, so don't blame yourself," Tenten said. Hinata nodded, knowing she was right yet she still blamed herself.

"I'll try Tenten but it's hard not to," Hinata said. Tenten released her hold and smiled, patting her on the head.

"That's all I ask is that you try ok Hina-." the bell rung cutting her off. Tenten swore,

"we missed home room, see ya Hinata," she said laughing. Hinata smiled, running in the opposite direction of her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon entering chem class, she found an apple and a note on her desk but Shikamaru wasn't there. Picking up the fruit, she took a bite and swapped it for the note. 'feeling any better?' Hinata couldn't help but smirk, Shikamaru was actually concerned about something.

"Morning Tem, so know where the almighty lazy one is?" Hinata asked, finishing off the apple.

"Giving a lecture at the university on the medicinal properties of deer antlers," Temari sighed, looking blissful. For some odd reason she hated Shikamaru and the day's he wasn't here were like a holiday. Hinata rolled her eyes, she enjoyed his sarcasm.

"it's just book work today, those of you who have finished the chapters marked on the board can leave," Temari said. Hinata sighed in relief, fleeing the classroom in favour for the roof.

"Good morning milady." Hinata whirled round to come face to face with Kiba. In a top hat. Hinata bobbed,

"good morning sir, what are you doing here this fine morning? Not skipping class I hope," Hinata said with a sly smile, linking her arm with his.

"Of course milady, no prison can ever hold me, but what about such a lady like yourself would never cut class," he said kissing the side of her neck, Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was let out early for good behaviour, surely a gentleman like you knows to keep his 'hands' to himself," Hinata said. Kiba snorted, and laughed.

"I'm not a good boy milady, I stole this hat and if you're not carefully I may steal a kiss," Kiba said, this time kissing my cheek. Hinata gasped, faking shocking.

"I just can't believe I'm in the company of a highwayman, I think I'm just going to faint," said Hinata fanning herself.

"Politeness aside, a little birdie told me you skipped school yesterday, how are you?" Kiba asked, turning her to face him so she couldn't lie.

"I think I'm ok," she muttered looking down.

"You're not dealing with it are you?" he asked, tilting her chin to see her face. "No but I've got friends who know and are willing to help and of course you," Hinata said, stepping away from Kiba incase he should do something again. "Of course, I'm always here if you need to talk or a distraction," Kiba said, leaning forward and actually stealing a kiss. Hinata frowned at the man,

"You shouldn't have stolen that kiss highwayman," Hinata said, almost laughing when she saw that her dark purple lipstick was smudged over his lips.

"I'll see you later Kiba, I've got class," Hinata said.


	17. Chapter 17

"So china what's the deal with this weekend." Tenten glared at Sasuke, Hinata glared at the both of them from her review mirror.

"I will ditch you both if you start a fight in this car, just be glad I even bothered to give you a lift," Hinata said, eyebrow twitching. She loved this car more than her bike.

"We're shooting as many scenes as possible there's a lake near mine," Tenten said, speaking louder than necessary out of excitement. Sasuke shivered at the sound.

"Won't your parent's mind having a guy stay over the weekend?" Hinata asked, glancing back at the girl.

"My uncle is on a business trip, besides he wouldn't mind, as long as i don't break anything he doesn't care about what i do" she said staring out the window in thought, making her look very far away.

"Don't you live with your parents?" Hinata queried, not sure if she should be asking such a question in front Sasuke.

"I don't know my parents, my uncle is my guardian, I was born in china and they moved over here when I was a baby and disappeared one day, it's not a big deal." Tenten shrugged smiling, she didn't look affected by it to Hinata but these days you never knew what anyone was hiding.

Tenten's home was beautiful, with white columns and sweeping green lawns. A few miles before her drive they passed a huge lake with crystal clear sparkling blue water. Hinata thought she was such a lucky girl to live here.

"You live here?" Hinata asked, utterly amazed. Tenten nodded with a snort.

"It's like living in a museum when uncle is home but other wise it's just boring." Upon entering the house, Tenten picked up a vase moving it to sit on a different table. We looked at her confused and she just smirked.

"It drives him crazy because he believes I wouldn't touch his precious belongings."


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata sighed. She was totally bored. Tenten had just shown them to their rooms and then disappeared telling her to enjoy herself and explore the house. Dropping onto the bed, hinata pouted looking at her watch. It was only 5:00 o'clock, they had done photo shoots later then this. Hinata groaned confused, but she could careless as long as she didn't waste her weekend. The door opened silencing her inner musings, Sasuke stood there. Without invitation he slid into the room shutting the door quietly.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She asked, getting ready to force him from the room. He grabbed her by the hips, swiftly pulling her towards him.

"This is what i want," he whispered, kissing her. Hinata placed her hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke," Hinata screeched. Nobody had the right to kiss her especially Sasuke. She pulled away from his grip entirely and slapped him, crying.

"What the hell Sasuke, what the fuck makes you think you can just kiss me like that," she shouted. He pushed her onto the bed, straddling her waist. Smirking he leant down whispering, "I can do anything I want Hyuuga, and you'll let me if you don't want that little secret of yours exposed." Hinata froze. He knew, he remembered who she was. They had hardly liked each other as kids, he had done everything in his power to hurt her. She had only escaped the worst of it because her mother had been there to stop it.

"Good girl," he whispered, kissing her neck. Sasuke made her feel like a child again, young and defenseless. Hinata lay there motionless before remembering what Kiba had told her, 'you are strong and don't let anybody say otherwise' Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hair yanking his head back before kicking him right between the legs, she pushed him off her when he went limp with pain. She ran, leaving behind everything. Hinata kicked off her heels when she reached the front door, she didn't look behind her as she sprinted down the driveway.


	19. Chapter 19

He knew, and now nothing would stop him from telling everyone that she had been the reason for her families deaths. When she passed the lake Hinata knew she was headed in the right direction, all she had to do was follow this round and she would be in town. Nothing would stop her.

Thunder crackled over head as the rain pelted her skin, soaking her. She was chilled right to the bone yet still running along the road side but it was more sluggish than before. Hinata had it all planned out in her head, she would move houses to a town where nobody had heard of her, change her name and start again. 'That will work,' she thought to herself, laughing. Her jog slowed to a walk as the mud got thicker. A car pulled up besides her, she ignored it but heard the door open any way.

"Hinata what are you doing out in this rain," somebody shouted. She ignored them, continuing. The stranger grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards them. It was Gaara.

"What are you doing walking in the rain," he shouted fighting to be heard over the wind and thunder, Hinata could see the concern on his face as everything was lit up by the lightning. Hinata felt herself crumble, gripping his arms she began to cry.

"Help me forget Gaara, please help me forget it all," she begged. Gaara slapped her. She gasped sinking to her knees.

"You cannot forget them Hinata nor what happened to them, you can never forget. That just running away and you our not a coward Hinata," he screamed, enraged by her words. He sunk down to her level, eyes glued to the red welt on her cheek.

"I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry Hinata," he said, hugging her. She hugged him back, "It's okay," Hinata muttered.


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata sat down on the couch feeling foolish, dressed in one of Gaara's shirts. "I'm a fool," she said, moping. Gaara handed her a cup of coffee, smiling.

"Yes, and so was I once till a four-year old talked some sense into me," he said, taking the couch across from her. Hinata sipped the bitter liquid, happy for the warmth.

"I'm not a four-year old like you, I should know better than to say what I did," she muttered, placing the mug on the coffee table before it slipped from her shaking hands, she instead hugged a cushion.

"Even the most wise man will snap in misery with the death of a loved one, I shouldn't have slapped you," he said, walking round the table and kneeling before her. He grabbed her hand the other on her red cheek.

"What did i do to deserve such a good friend like you?" She asked him. He smiled, removing his hand from her cheek.

"Absolutely nothing because i don't want to be your friend anymore." His words shocked her, she instantly looked hurt. Gaara chuckled, leaning forward he kissed her lightly.

"Get some sleep love, the guest room is down the hall to your right," he said, leaving her bewildered on the couch. Hinata touched her lips, it was the third time she had been kissed today. One she had liked, another she hated but this one she made her feel loved.

She jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms round his waist just as he opened the door to his room.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she mumbled, voice muffled by his shirt. He turned in her arms, picking her up easily.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered.

"Keep hold of me and never let go," Hinata replied, resting her head against his shoulder tired.

"promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Upon hearing him enter the kitchen Hinata muttered a good morning returning her attention back to the stove.

"I feel like a married man, waking up to breakfast made by my gorgeous wife," he said, kissing her cheek. Hinata whacked him lightly with the spatula.

"Well If you want breakfast you better get out of my kitchen or no pancakes," she said, shooing him. He frowned and retreated to the other side of the bench. "It's not like I tried harassing you," he grumbled, pouting. Hinata tensed up and dropped the spatula, before sinking to her knees. She started shaking, the scenes of Sasuke forcing himself on her running through her mind. Hinata wasn't aware of Gaara talking to her till he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hinata whats wrong?" He asked again speaking more slowly.

"Sasuke he he," she stammered beginning to cry. Covering her face with her hands, she managed to finish the rest of her sentence.

"He forced himself on me, thinking I would comply because he knows about my past and now everyone will know i killed my family." Gaara let go of her, hands curling into fists, as he felt the overwhelming urge to hit something. Standing he hit the wall, plaster crumbling. He rushed back to the Hinata grabbing her hands, removing them from her face before cupping her cheeks.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Gaara asked, voice full of concern, anger forgotten of the moment. Hinata placed her hands over his.

"No he only kissed me, he tried and I caught back. But he knows my past, he knows how I killed my family and now everyone will know," she muttered crying. Gaara grabbed her by the shoulders again and shook her, lightly.

"You had nothing to do with that, it was an accident, an accident you had no control over. Hinata you can't keep blaming yourself for something that was out of your control," he said, sitting down next to her, feeling exhausted.

"My father was a brutal man, he never loved me or my siblings and it only got worse when my mother died giving birth to me. Everybody hated me, I was raised by my uncle until I was four and then came home, from yours actually, And he had hanged himself. People blamed me because I caused his sister's death. I was a very angry child after, worse than before and then you hit me on the head one day and said it did me no good to mope and after that I never forgot those words or you, even after your mother passed on and you moved away. When I saw you I was so surprised I couldn't speak, I thought it wasn't you at first because you seemed so vibrant and lively but it had to be you because you look exactly like you mother did and then I decided that I still liked you. But seeing you breakdown like you did reminded me of when my father died, he was caught up in an accident at the pub. I had gotten angry with him and we had a huge shouting match, to this day I never remember what it was about but I hit him and said 'I wish you weren't my father', he left mad at me and never came back. There was a huge fight, he tried helping someone and was hurt, he died on the way to the hospital. For the longest time I blamed myself because if I hadn't of said those words to him he wouldn't have left the house, father would have holed himself up in his office, very angry at me but he would still be here," he said, looking down at his hands, remembering that night. It still pained him to think about because it in a way was his fault, but his father had chosen to go to the pub when he could have gone anywhere and it was just a coincidence it had all happened. He believed that now, he had done nothing wrong.

"I remembered what you said and I stopped blaming myself, it took a very long time but I managed and so will you because I am here to help you, I will not let you do this alone."


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata looked down at her hands, feeling cold. She couldn't stand to look at everyone around her. They began to whisper as she passed, she could hear them as she passed.

"It was her fault apparently, didn't call an ambulance till he was dead despite his begging." Her hands clenched into fists as she caught back the tears, the urge to run and hide.

"I heard she yanked the steering wheel so her dad's side of the car hit the truck, saw the truck coming, could of saved them but decided they had to die or something." Her palms were starting to bleed from how hard she clenched her fists, eventually she stopped walking and just stood in the hall. It felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, everyone was just waiting for her to jump. Somebody grabbed her hand, it felt warmer then the blood dripping down her fingers.

"Ignore them, they don't know anything," he whispered, his voice like a beacon of light in the storm. He was an anchor something to keep her steady through the storm.

"You won't let go?" she asked, gripping his hand all the more tighter.

"Promise."

"I'm surprised you actually stayed Hyuuga," Sasuke said, clapping from his spot against the lockers, he pushed off walking over to her grinning like the devil. She glared at him, not sure whether to attack him or not.

"Your a jerk, your were one back then and you are now, something's never change Uchiha," she spat, almost turning to walk away. He laughed, "I could care less about your opinion of me Hyuuga, it means nothing when your a slut and a murderer." Hinata let go of Gaara'a hand, about to him when Gaara beat her to it. The red head launched himself at Sasuke. Hinata stood there wide eye as she watched. She was mad, yet she couldn't bring herself to move. She watched as Gaara's fist became stained with blood. Sasuke caught his fist, spitting blood.

"Do you really want her to see this side of you Gaara, you sure that Hinata will enjoy seeing this monster," Sasuke muttered. Gaara hesitated with his next punch, his words sinking in, as he realised what he had become. He glanced at Hinata who stood there, glassy eyes watching as her nails cut into the palms of her hand again. Sasuke used this to his advantage, punching him in the face. He continued attacking, knowing Gaara would only defend himself after that comment. Hinata did the only thing she could. She ran.


	23. Chapter 23

Hinata ran, practically throwing herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist trying to throw him off Gaara.

"Don't touch him you bastard," Hinata said, wrapping her arm round his neck, when she couldn't get him to move. Sasuke grunted at her, ripping her arm away before slamming her into the lockers. Gaara tackled him once again, this time he was the one throwing punches. Hinata got up, blood clouding her vision. It didn't faze her and she was once again ready to join the fight. Grabbing at Sasuke, she almost screamed when his fist came in contact with her ribs.

"You brought this on yourself hyuuga, why not just run away like normal?" Sasuke said, shoving Gaara away from him as he panted. He placed a boot over her hand, twisting his foot.

"Huh, cry baby Hinata, why not run away?" she dug her nails into his leg, Sasuke managed to kick her in the jaw before being thrown over Gaara's shoulder.

"Do not touch her, you have no right to touch her," he roared, about to smash the heel of his shoe into his face. Shikamaru and Kiba slammed him into the lockers before he could do anymore more, while Tenten sat on Sasuke's back. "Move and I poke you where it hurts," she threatened. Hinata whimpered as she tried speaking through a broken jaw.

"What the hell is happening? teme you don't get to answer that, I saw the security tapes and I'm not happy with you," Tenten said, taking control of the entire situation.

"He told everyone about her past because she wouldn't sleep with him, he called her a murderer," Gaara said, struggling against his friends hold. Tenten smacked her fist into the back of Sasuke head, priding herself on the crack it made as he hit the floor. Sasuke started laughing like a mad man, confusing almost everyone there.

"That's because she did kill her family, I wouldn't have remembered her at all if she hadn't of trusted you with that secret Tenten, I heard everything." It drew a gasp from everyone involved and a few murderous glares. Kiba was tempted to let go of Gaara just so he could kill the bastard himself, Tenten had already made him cry digging her fingers into certain spots at his spine. That was enough for now.

"What the hell is going on here? Temari call for an ambulance now," Tsunade shouted. She crouched down next Hinata, worried.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Standing straight she hardened her emotions. "I've no choice but suspend you, Gaara, Hinata and Sasuke, until further notice, if anyone has anything to say about this come to my office after school."


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes Hinata just couldn't believe her luck. Sitting across from her in hospital was Sasuke. She glared at him, unable to speak from having her jaw wired shut. Gaara sat next to her, lucky he only escaped with a broken nose and fractured collarbone. The three stayed silent as they waited for Tsunade to arrive with the verdict.

"I won't apologize for what i did," he muttered. They ignored him with Gaara getting up to close the curtain.

"I feel like i'm to blame for this," he said, gesturing to her injuries. Hinata shook her head, pointing at herself. She jumped into the fray because she wanted to, Hinata only had herself to blame for that. Gaara cradled her broken hand, not able to look at her face.

"I couldn't protect you properly," he muttered, Hinata furred her eyebrows and tapped the top of his head, hugging him awkwardly. She jumped back as the curtain was whipped open, Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"You've got such good luck Hina, last white board in the shop," she said, tossing it onto the bed.

"Tsunade's outside, I'm sending her in after this, get well soon." she saluted the two. Hinata grabbed the white board, writing a very lovely message for Sasuke. "Fuck you!" he sourly turned away, getting up to close his curtain and revealing the floral paper gown he was wearing. Hinata snorted at the sight, while Gaara was trying his hardest not to laugh. They fell silent as Tsunade entered the room, she opened the curtain, glaring at him.

"Sasuke your expelled, Gaara suspended for two weeks and Hinata your free, I want you to stay at home until this is better okay," she ordered tapping her jaw. Sasuke looked ready to protest, sitting up with his mouth open and pointing at the blonde. She looked down her nose at him and laughed bitterly.

"love the dress by the way," she snickered, taking a photo on her phone. "Before you complain Naruto explained how you gave that piece of information about Hinata to Karin and asked her to spread it around the school, also I have the footage of the fight and a very interesting tape from Tenten where you tried to rape my godchild, I can not have someone like that in the school you are a danger to other students." Tsunade closed the curtain around Sasuke's bed, doing the same around Hinata's so there was a little bit more privacy.

"Damage report?" she asked Gaara, never taking her eyes off Hinata.

"A broken jaw, 3 fractured ribs, broken and fractured bones in her left hand and a gash on her forehead with some bruising. It's my fault," he muttered utterly miserable. Tsunade rolled her eyes and poked his collar bone, Gaara gasped out from the pain. She pressed the meds button on the remote, knowing Hinata was in pain by the look on her face, Tsunade brushed her hair from her face muttering she should sleep, waiting a bit for her to pass out before talking to the red head boy.

"stop moping, Hinata attacked Sasuke because she wanted to help you, if you hadn't of been there she might no longer of been with us." Tsunade turned to face Gaara, crouching down so she could look him in the eye.

"Thank you," she said, the sincerity in her voice strong. Tsunade didn't know how to help Hinata after what happened to her family and knew despite the happy appearance that Hinata was putting on a mask. She always thought about others before herself until that incident, since that day she had slowly watched the girl retreat from society and put up walls to protect herself.

"Your welcome," he said, Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of her Gaara, if I ever find out you hurt her you'll wish I let Tenten get to you first."


	25. Chapter 25

Gaara stared at the door perplexed, he couldn't see why it was so interesting to Hinata. The paint was starting to peel and the white had browned in places, also the dust was astonishing, he hadn't known dust could cling to a door like that. "Who's room is that?" he asked, the reason behind her constant stare suddenly clicking in his mind.

"Hanabi's room," she mumbled finding it hard to speak with her jaw wired shut. Her fingers touched the door knob, dust motes swirling in the light multiplied. "How long since you've been in there? He asked, sitting down next to her. Hinata sighed leaning her head against his good shoulder.

"Since the car accident, I was ready to open it when Neji died." He stroked her back, thinking it was time to finally open that room and clean it out. Gaara stood up, taking Hinata with him, grabbing her hand he placed it on the door knob.

"Open it," he whispered. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut trying to block out reality.

"It's time to open this door and accept that fact that time is still continuing even though they are gone, we can't live in the past. Open it Hinata," he commanded. Hinata took a deep breath seeing the wisdom behind his words, slowly she opened the door pushing it open.

The walls were a faded pink, her bedding a mess and clothes thrown all over the floor.

"We were late to dinner because she wanted to find the perfect outfit, I remember I was sitting on the chair near the desk, and she was pulling everything out trying to find this skirt I said for her to hurry it up and just wear her jeans "we're going to dinner, I have to look perfect." Hanabi always wanted to look her best no matter where she went, half of my wardrobe is full of her stuff," Hinata said, picking up a shirt from the ground. It was black with white birds across it, it was her favourite shirt. Hinata hugged it to her chest, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hanabi was only eleven," Hinata whispered, crying.

"She was only a child." Gaara left her to cry alone, knowing she needed to. Hinata folded up the shirt, placing it on the chair. She made the bed and opened up the blinds and window.

"Gaara can you please bring me the boxes," Hinata asked, she felt ready to go through her belongings and pack away what was left of Hanabi.


	26. Chapter 26

The amazing thing about her cousin was that his room didn't have a bed but an armchair, all his clothes had been stuffed into one trunk and he apparently only owned three pairs of shoes, one set being slippers. A third of his room had been walled off, he had used it as a dark room, the rest of his room was converted into a studio and contained shoe boxes filled with photo's. On his work bench sat a black photo album, Hinata picked it up sitting down on the armchair. She opened it to find a letter and a note written in the album. 'Never forget.' Hinata ran her hand over the words, flipping through the pages. The book was filled with photo's from her childhood, and continued up until the point of Neji's death. Hinata pressed her fingers to her lips to hold back the sob, letter forgotten at the moment.

"Hey Hinata I'm going with Kankuro to drop off the boxes, I'll bring back something for dinner, okay," Gaara called from down stairs. She didn't answer trying to hold back the tears, for once not from sadness. Gaara waved his brother on when she didn't answer and bounded up the stairs, he found her sitting in a chair on the verge of tears.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling before her. She waved him off, laughing.

"Just an unexpected surprise, Neji did something for me and I just found it," she said gesturing to the album in her lap.

"I'm going to be fine, go." Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes to stop the tears. Gaara kissed her, glancing at her again if she was lying.

"I'll be back soon," he said, worried about leaving Hinata on her own.

"Gaara I'll be fine," she said, waving him off. He nodded closing the door behind him. Hinata turned her attention to the letter in her hand, the name on it was hers and it was written in Neji's writing. She stared at it for a moment unable to open it because she didn't want to see what he had written. But curiosity killed the cat, as much as she didn't want to know, she couldn't describe how much she want to open it, to read what he had written. Hinata glanced at the envelope once more before tearing it open.

'My dearest Hinata, I'm sorry for the grief I have caused you but I felt it the only reasonable thing to do at the time. I am so very, very sorry Hinata and I know you will be blaming yourself for this, like you have with the car accident. I know you will blame yourself because you asked me to run the company and probably think it was the stress of dealing with such a heavy task when I should be enjoying my life as a young man. I did enjoy myself, I did stupid thing's and I found a girl I liked and then she ran off taking my cd player and my roommates turtle. It wasn't the best of times but I had fun and then I found joy in running the family business, especially ruffling the feathers of those boring old men with features made of cement.

The stress of running a company was never there, it wasn't what lead me to jump. It was never your fault, neither my death or the car accident, do not blame yourself Hinata. I was sick, I had a tumour in my brain and due to the sheer size of it and where it was located they couldn't remove it without risk of killing me or turning me into a drooling vegetable. In the end it didn't matter, I was going to deteriorate loose my memories, and control over my body. I couldn't let you see me like that, a jabbering idiot who would eventually need help going to the toilet. I have my pride and I couldn't let you look after me, I didn't want you to watch as I died a slow and painful death.

I wanted you to remember me as a bright and happy young man, but the head aches got worse faster then expected and the doctors told me it progressed much quicker then anticipated, I was told I would have to go into care and live out the last month of my life doped up on meds. I didn't want that, I was scared. Hinata I was so scared about what would happen to me and how badly it would effect you to see me like that.

It was a cowardly thing to do, but at the time I was a coward. Sometimes it's better shaming your family then to let them watch as you die. I won't lie to you when I say that I wanted my death to look like an accident. I wanted to cause you less pain but in a way I think I've just made it worse.

That photo album is my last gift to you, I hope you continue to record your story like I once did, so you can remember all the good times and not the bad. Never forget that I love you Hinata, I always will. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for the pain I have caused you.

Neji.'

Hinata bit back the sobs as she re-read and again re-read the letter, she wanted to laugh with relief. The heavy feeling of guilty finally gone from her shoulders.

"Neji you know I would forgive you, I always will," she whispered. Hinata got up, placing the letter between the pages of the albums for safe keeping. "Hinata I'm back, I just got us mc donalds, for some reason it was the only thing open at the shops." Hinata jumped up, running down the stairs at the sound of Gaara's voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, causing him to almost trip and drop everything.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked worried about her odd behaviour. Hinata smiled at him brightly before kissing him, "I'm going to be okay from now on." "Yeah?"

"yeah."


End file.
